Some Mysteries Are Better Left Unsolved
by Saphira1204
Summary: Neal is suffering from Kate's death so Mozzie calls in an old friend. Can Saphira help Neal, while fighting her feelings for him? Her past comes back to haunt her and she tries to keep it together to protect her new life.
1. Reunion

Author's Note(s): Well... I did it again. Another fanfiction with my own character, Saphira. As always... I OWN Saphira. Nothing else. White Collar is not mine. I make absolutely no profit off of it. Those who think otherwise... You are a moron. I would be publishing my own books if I made profit. I don't even have a job... But enjoy!

Chapter One: Reunion

Breathing deeply, Saphira glanced up at the federal building. It was grey and imposing. Not to mention home to the police with which she has tangled with numerous times. Running a hand through her hair, she tied it up into a messy bun. Crossing her arms, she glanced around. Although not officially charged with anything, she knew she was associated with an FBI's most wanted. Hopefully, though, she wouldn't be questioned. Gathering her wits about her, she headed into the building.

Saphira was only here for one reason, and one reason only: Neal Caffrey. He was an old friend and she wanted to make sure he was all right. Mozzie had called and what he said worried her. Not to mention upset her. Neal had been her first love. But instead of the fairy tail ending she dreamed of, he fell in love with Kate. Pretty, smart, funny Kate Moreau. Even the name brings jealously boiling to her gut. Yet she had no room to talk. She fell in love again, sacrificed her values, and the rest is history.

But Kate was dead, and Saphira was still alive. Heading up to the White Collar division, she couldn't help but feel the stares of everyone. Adjusting the familiar stone at the base of her neck, she walked out to meet the man who stole her heart. From what Mozzie said, Neal not only escaped from jail, but he avoided another four years by being the FBI's lap dog. She wasn't sure if that was the smartest move on his part.

Stopping nearest person, she simply asked to where Agent Peter Burke's office was. She was escorted in and asked to wait. Saphira looked around, anxiety straightening her spine and tensing her shoulders. She did not like this place one bit. It smelled of ink, stale coffee, and disinfectant. Crossing her legs, she attempted to relax and busied herself by smoothing her skirt down.

Neal was bored, and being bored let his mind wander. The job today had been a cake walk. High security banks were easy to circumvent, if one knew what they were doing. And this is why the FBI kept him around. To be the criminal mind on the good guy's side. Sighing, he followed Peter towards his office. He bumped into said agent's back. "Peter? What's the matter?" he asked, stepping from him. Neal sucked in his breath, unable to believe his eyes. Saphira couldn't be sitting there, in Peter's office. Yet he recognized the platinum blonde hair, the small scar on the back of her neck, and the chain of the necklace he gave her.

Hurrying past Peter and ignoring his question, Neal entered the office. Saphira turned and looked at him, sapphire eyes open in shock. A smile blossomed on her pale lips as she stood up. "Hello, Neal." Gathering her into his arms, he held her tight. She always smelled of french vanilla and warm chocolate. Her head tucked under his chin perfectly, her small body forming to his. "Have you missed me that much?" she questioned, slowly pulling back. She was reluctant to pull away from his embrace after having been away for so long. He hadn't changed a bit. Maybe just a bit more handsome.

Neal stared at her, his mind unable to comprehend that she was really here. "Wow... Yeah... I mean. Yes, I've missed you. How have you been?" he asked, keeping his hands on her upper arms. He noticed a few more scars on her than use to be there. Her smile was still dazzling and her eyes still a brilliant shade of blue. Peter slowly walked in, confusion still on his face. "Right... Peter, meet an old friend, Saphira Morgan. This is my agent, Peter Burke." Saphira held out her hand, a bit uneasy at the contact.

"Hello, Agent Burke. Thank you, for keeping Neal on a leash. God knows he can be a handful," she pointed out, latching onto his arm. In truth, she wanted to hide from this man. If only he had seen the things she's done, Burke would lock her away. Neal glanced down at the woman next to him. She was shying away, something she's never done.

Peter took in all the details of the scene in front of him. It was hard to ignore the look of adoration both parties received from the other. The woman was the light to Neal's dark. Maybe, just maybe she could help him forget about Kate. "Pleasure, Miss Morgan. Unfortunately, Neal has a short meeting to attend." The con shot a dirty look to the older man. Peter responded with an exasperated one. Saphira understood the lingo, smiling a bit.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his cheek. There was a little stubble that pricked them. But it was a welcome feeling. "How about we meet for lunch? Call me," she whispered in his ear. Pulling out a pen, she scrawled her number on the back of his hand. Stepping back, she nodded towards Peter. "Good day, Agent Burke." Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door.

* * *

A final author note. Please review! And for those of you wondering... Yes, it will be a crossover with Supernatural. If you're wondering why, please refer to: s/8279911/1/Maybe-There-Are-Things-Better-Left-Unsaid


	2. Things Have Changed

Author's Note(s): I only own Saphira. Do NOT use her without my permission. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter Two: Things Have Changed

Saphira sat in the restaurant, messing with the stray lock of hair that fell from the bun. In the two hours Neal had to be gone, she had gone for an interview. It went smoothly on her part so it wasn't a waste of time. Lucky for her, Neal decided to call right after she was let go. Said man was a few minutes late, the waiter already receiving drink orders. Glancing at his left wrist, the watch there glittered slightly. "I'm sorry... I'm suppose to be meeting a friend here. Have you seen her?"

Laughing slightly, she turned to the handsome male. An infectious grin was on his lips, hat pressed to his chest. Mirth brightened the crystal clarity of his eyes. Pursuing her lips, she looked away. "I may have. What does your friend look like?" Saphira asked, feigning indifference and interest. Neal sat down across from her, setting the hat on the table. Leaning forward, he met her eyes.

Neal was amazed to see that she was still the same, after all these years. "She has beautiful, platinum hair that makes ivory jealous. Her eyes reflect the radiance of a pure sapphire, and her skin looks like pearls. Ring any bells?" He delivered the compliment with a questionable air, eyebrow cocking up. Red flushed into those pale cheeks as his reward, head turning away.

"That may ring a bell..." she mumbled, embarrassed and flattered. He never failed to make a woman like him at the first impression. Even now, it continues to work on her. "Neal, have you ever thought about, I don't know... Not trying to flatter me? We're friends so I think there is no need." He chuckled, nodding in agreement. "How have things been?" Leaning forward, she grasped his hand.

He squeezed the appendage lightly, scooting his chair forward. "Things have been... hectic," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders lightly. Sadness darkened the expansive blue, mouth turning down at the corners. His skin turned pale, bringing out the black lashes. His pupils dilated as his pulse quickened. Saphira squeezed his hand hard, bringing him back from that explosive moment. Grabbing the white napkin, she dabbed at the sweat that formed on his brow. "Kate..." Neal couldn't finish the sentence, eyes closing the world out.

Saphira frowned, hating the sight of him like this. "I know... Mozzie told me. He actually was the one who convinced me to come back to New York." It was the truth, no matter how morbid it was. Blue eyes opened in shock, confusion floating up between the grief. "We grew up together so I had to come back." The waiter came up to them, setting down the red wine. It was his favorite and he quickly took a small sip. Saphira ordered, glancing at the quiet male before placing his in. Once the waiter left, Neal spoke up.

"So Mozzie called... And here I thought you just wanted to see me," he joked, giving a half-hearted smile. Giving a smile back, she shook her head lightly. "Enough of why you came back. I'm happy to see you... How have you been doing?" She never did answer that question back in the office. And since then, he has noticed a few things. Her hips and breasts were bigger so either she was putting on weight, which was unlikely, or she had a child. There was no ring on her finger, a glance down at the hand holding his proved that. Saphira had been a very conservative woman, not even letting him kiss her the one time she was drunk.

Letting go of his hand, she drew the glass and folded her other arm beneath her bust. "Dancing, painting... And taking care of my twins," she stated casually before sipping the bitter liquid. The after taste as slightly tangy on her tongue. A bread basket was set down and she grabbed a piece. Neal had taken this time to process her words, a bewildered look on her face. To answer the unspoken question, she said, "Yes, twins. They are now five years old, Cain and Abel." Pulling out the Razr, she showed him the two boys. Cain was sitting on the swing, holding the chain tightly as Abel wrapped his arms around the smaller's neck. He had a big grin, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. The other took after his mother, pale in everything but the expressive blue eyes. A small smile was on his lips as they stood for the picture.

"I... never expected it. Congratulations," Neal stated, finally finding his voice. Grabbing the wine glass, he drained half of the liquid. Sitting back, he tried to gather everything. First, Kate dies then Mozzie sends Saphira to cheer him up. Now she has not one, but two kids! The woman across from him swirled the liquid in her own glass, eyes downcast. "How'd that happen?" he asked lightly. She set down her glass, still looking down.

Saphira debated on what to tell him. Pushing a stray lock of hair from her face, she nibbled on the bread. "Well... After I left New York, I traveled around a bit. Then I met a family. You could say they were on a road trip." She smiled warmly at the thought, a light coming into her eyes. "The older brother, his name was Dean. After a year, I found myself in love and that was that. Cain and Abel were born nine months later." While Neal may have been her childhood friend, he knew nothing about her demon hunting. And more than anything, she wanted to keep it that way. He had enough bad things in his life. "But I had to leave him because there was no hope of settling down. My boys need a stable home."

Neal knew that all too well. Shaking his head, he laughed lightly. "I'd like to meet them. Hopefully they're not trouble makers like their mother," he joked, grasping her hand again. Saphira gasped playfully, pressing a hand to her open mouth. Chuckling, he grasped her hand again. "It is really good to see you..." The clouds around his heart lightened up with her smile. Growing up, he always found her to be beautiful. And now in her prime, she was gorgeous. Back then, he was always too chicken to actually ask her out. Now, maybe things were different. Adjusting his seat, he moved back when the waiter came back with their food. Light conversation passed between the two as the sun started setting in the background.

During the entire meal, Neal couldn't help but notice every little detail that had changed about her. His heart still ached for Kate. Yet Saphira was still special to him. Checking her watch, she laughed a little. "Neal, it's been wonderful catching up with you." Leaning over, she hugged him tightly. "I've got to go. My mother is going to be dropping the boys off soon. Give me your phone," she demanded, holding her own out. Smiling, he switched phones with her and input his number as she did the same. Giving it back, they both stood up.

"You need me to walk you home?" he asked, stepping towards her. Grabbing his arm, she nodded. Lucky for Neal, her apartment was just near the boundary of his tether. The walk there was comfortable and quiet, the two just enjoying each other's company. Glancing up at the building, she sighed lightly. "This is me. Neal, you better keep in contact with me. Or I will be bugging you," she joked, nudging him lightly. Laughing, he nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be around." Leaning down, he placed his lips against her smooth cheek. The skin heated up under them before he pulled back. Saphira muttered out a goodbye before heading into the building. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, causing her to question whether or not she should've come back. The last thing she needed right now was to fall in love.

* * *

Author's Note: So... This is my next chapter. Sorry if it's not up to par. Just still kinda laying some things out for the plot. The next chapter is when we really get into the plot. It will have the story line of White Collar BUT I do have some of my own... mysteries for our sexy conman. Review please!


End file.
